1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing machines, and more specifically, the invention relates to hot beverage dispensing machines and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Traditionally, coffee has been brewed utilizing a wide variety of coffee percolating devices. Unlike hot tea, ground blended coffee beans must be infused with hot water that is maintained at a temperature just below the boiling point of water. Usually, the preparation of a cup of hot coffee involves depositing a carefully measured quantity of freshly ground coffee beans into a cup shaped filter located within a support container. Water maintained at a temperature of between 195.degree.-207.degree. F. is slowly introduced into the container and the coffee perfusion is separated by gravity and the filter through apertures in the container into a coffee pot or the like disposed below the container.
Numerous modifications to this basic method of brewing coffee have been proposed including various syphoning arrangements and pumps for forcing the perfusion through the filter. However, in more recent years, a trend has developed with regard to hot beverage brewing machines utilizing coffee concentrates rather than freshly ground beans.
The advantages to the use of coffee concentrates are primarily the uniformity with which such concentrates may be prepared. Coffee beans vary in quality and the taste of the resultant coffee depends not only on the quality of the coffee beans but also the manner in which such beans are prepared, roasted and stored. With coffee concentrates, quality control is more easily maintained.
Moreover, in view of the large quantities of coffee consumed each day, the preparation of freshly brewed coffee throughout the day not only proves a time consuming chore, but also a costly one.
In addition, the quality of a cup of coffee depends to a large degree on the freshness of the brewed coffee, the quality degrading in accordance with the time lapse from the initial brewing of the coffee to the time of consumption.
Dispensing machines have been proposed utilizing coffee concentrates. Most of the prior art dispensers dispense a measured quantity of concentrate into a cup and then add hot water to the concentrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,253 to Lopp et al describes a thermo-electric heating and cooling arrangement which may be for hot water or food. However, no disclosure is made regarding coffee blenders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,557 to Kuckens teaches a concentrate container having a pressure equalizing vent tube for permitting a constant flow of concentrate from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,681 to Di Vette discloses a compressible tube type pump for positively pumping concentrate from a concentrate container to a mixing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,219 to Kuckens teaches a method of mixing carbonated beverage by mixing carbon dioxide and water with a syrup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,971 to Kuckens relates to a dispensing system including a pump and a one way valve for measuring a required portion of concentrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,354 to Lerner et al relates to a coffee brewer having a gravity flow hot water reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,166 to Dagma teaches an inverted concentrate container in which the flow of concentrate from the container is controlled by an electromagnetically operated valve. The container incorporates a pressure equalizing tube therein for allowing the flow of concentrate therefrom. In practice, equalizing tube complicates the manufacture of the container and necessitates the sealing of the container prior to shipping.
The hot beverage dispensing machine of the present invention overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art machines by providing a beverage dispensing machine that provides a freshly brewed beverage of superior taste characteristics. The dispenser of the present invention also includes a concentrate container of conventional construction that requires no integral venting arrangement.
Therefore, it is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a hot beverage dispensing machine that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art machines and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the quality of the resultant beverage and the ease with which such dispensing machine may be operated to dispense hot coffee or the like.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine in which a conventional concentrate container without a pressure equalizing vent tube is located adjacent a first valve which controls the flow of concentrate therethrough.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine in which a first valve includes a flexible diaphragm having a central closure which cooperates with a valve seat defined by a cap, the cap cooperating with the concentrate container.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine in which a flexible diaphragm is secured between a cap and a cooperating threaded neck of the concentrate container, including an intermittent annular web being disposed between a central closure and a periphery of the flexible diaphragm. The annular web receives a first valve actuator which moves axially through a passageway defined by the cap to lift the closure from the valve seat, when the end of the actuator is pressed against the base of a receptacle to flow concentrate into the receptacle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine having a receptacle outlet which defines a conduit, the first end of which is disposed adjacent the base of the receptacle and the opposite end includes a first electrically operated valve for controlling the flow of concentrate therethrough.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine having a solenoid coil which encircles the conduit, the coil cooperating with a metallic solenoid core disposed within the conduit with the solenoid core having a conical end which cooperates with a valve seat defined by a resilient tip secured to the second end of the conduit for controlling the flow of concentrate in accordance with an electrical signal to the solenoid.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine including a mixer which receives concentrate from the receptacle output, the mixer including a hot water inlet and a dispenser spout disposed remote from the water inlet for insuring complete dispensing of the concentrate.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine have a refrigerated compartment for receiving the concentrate container incorporating a Peltier-type thermo-electric device disposed adjacent the refrigerated compartment to maintain the temperature within the compartment below the ambient temperature.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel seal between the Peltier-type thermoelectric device and the refrigerated compartment.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine in which an electrically controlled fan draws a a current of air at ambient temperature through the thermo-electric device, and thereafter dividing the air to pass over the various components of the machine to prevent condensation thereon.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine with a water heater tank including an electric immersion heater for maintaining the temperature of the water contained therein within specified parameters determined by electrical signals received from a combination of water level sensors and thermistors disposed within the tank.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine with the water heater tank including a cold water supply port at a first level, an outlet port at a second level, the second level being higher than the first level and a plurality of water level sensor devices disposed within the water tank to control the flow of cold water into the tank.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine wherein the water is maintained in the water heater tank in a stratified temperature state, thus insuring that only hot water of proper temperature is directed to the mixer to mix with the concentrate.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine wherein the concentrate and the hot water both flow by action of gravity and are each established to have a substantially constant head pressure.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a hot beverage dispensing machine wherein the concentrate and the hot water flow in unison upon activation of a mechanical switch enabling the dispensing of a hot beverage of a preselected concentration irrespective of the volume of the hot beverage dispensed by the machine.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel electrical control apparatus for controlling the electrical functions of the hot beverage dispensing machine.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly, with regard to the use of the invention described herein, this should not be construed to be limited to coffee dispensing machines, but should include any hot beverage dispensing machine or the like.